


沉没

by Thirting_JHjinghan



Category: PET anime, Pet（2020）, ペット, 思维覆写
Genre: M/M, 双性, 开放式结局
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirting_JHjinghan/pseuds/Thirting_JHjinghan
Summary: 他身上有一朵花。那朵花从腹腔长出枝叶，穿透胚胎时代尚透明单薄的血肉，在两腿之间探出蕊来。接着它开始学着翕动花瓣去尝试呼吸，每天每日都在琢磨一起呼吸的人。它在等待成熟，在渴求充实。
Relationships: Hayashi（Pet）/Tsukasa（Pet）, 林/司
Kudos: 8





	沉没

**Author's Note:**

> *林司剧情🚗  
> *🔪🔪🔪真的很🔪，开放式结局  
> *本人司右极端厨，真爱求而不得疯美人  
> *背景是第五第六集那个痛苦的下午，微十二集剧透  
> *双xing注意⚠️⚠️⚠️有道具有强制，思维交媾  
> *轻微王八蛋恋童描写（本人观点恋童蛆必死  
> *ooc有，巨ooc  
> *别问我交通安全问题，就当大马路上没有车吧
> 
> ✨一点说明✨  
> 有原作剧情魔改，因为我写不了这么多（。  
> 但是为了逻辑勉强顺畅有细致夸大描写司的精神疾病表现，望谅解。我不是心理学方面专业研究者，以下描写仅供文学娱乐。有兴趣深入探讨关于司心理状态和精神状态的朋友可以私我给我科普❤️

他身上有一朵花。  
那朵花从腹腔长出枝叶，穿透胚胎时代尚透明单薄的血肉，在两腿之间探出蕊来。接着它开始学着翕动花瓣去尝试呼吸，每天每日都在琢磨一起呼吸的人。它在等待成熟，在渴求充实。  
司站在窗前，透过百叶帘凝视对面的窗子。他无时无刻不在克制自己冲出去的欲望，那两条长腿像是生了自己意识一般，唯有对面那间阴暗房间才是它可栖之处。  
他已在这站了相当一段时间，他强迫自己扎根在这窗子前。  
我不能过去。司想，……我能过去吗？他会因为我是他的Pet而信任我吧。他万蚁噬心地琢磨这件事，但最后还是什么都没做。  
可他实在是太思念那个人了。  
那种强烈空虚的情感支配他的五脏六腑，仿佛全身的脏器都因此颤抖。司无声地咬紧下唇，努力放缓呼吸，却不着痕迹地夹紧双腿。  
他感觉得到，那花开始呼吸了。它从空虚的睡梦中苏醒过来，正准备开始尖叫着逼迫他不计后果地冲过去，拥抱那个在他生命里扎根，长成参天巨木的男人。亲吻他，抚摸他，甚至是吃下他。  
他的逼慢慢淌出水，打湿西装裤里那一条粗糙面料的女士内裤。他知道今日是时隔数年距离林最近的一次，早料到那花不会无动于衷。是以那包裹得严严实实的衬衫与西装底下另有乾坤：他穿戴起那身淫靡至极的装备，从乳尖到下体，盛装打扮只为见到那个心心念念十二年的人。  
司不记得他的母亲，毕竟那时的他没有记忆。他可以想象到医生从子宫里取出他时的震惊。他们断定不了他的性别，更没办法告诉孩子的母亲。他甚至能想象到女人知道这事那一瞬眼中的厌恶，于是这女人毫不犹豫地卖掉了这个沉默寡言目光呆滞的小怪物，倒是不知道给自己赚了多少金银细软。  
在那以后司在人贩子手上呆了相当长一段时间。他知道他们为什么养着他——这是个男孩，同时也是个女孩，还拥有一张漂亮至极的脸。性别的规则在他身上毫无用处：若是用来买卖，他畸形的两套器官可以卖出双倍的价钱；若是不用于这种血腥粗暴的交易，他也有更香艳污浊的用处。所以那些人贩子让他留下齐肩长发，于是他便更像个神智不全的，娇俏精致的娃娃。  
那些早被污水染黑了心的混账显然更喜欢“女孩子”模样。他们大概也明白些不能把人一次性玩死的道理，没真正用那些丑陋腥臭的性器打开幼童的双腿。但他们会用粗糙的手去玩他，抚摸他细嫩光滑的肌肤，吃他小而苍白的嘴。摩挲他光滑的膝弯，腿根，下体。拨弄他的花瓣，慢慢去寻他的洞。这样的事一星期会发生三四次，每次有几个不同的人。他们不慌不忙地对司做这样的事，像是妄想慢慢将他调教成别的什么更有意思的玩具，连吃饭都得征求主人的统一。  
而那个没形成锁的孩子只能被他人的强烈情感与欲望支配，所有的一切对司来说是集尽屈辱的凌虐，这是一场灾难——这些是司在进入他们记忆中摧毁他们的时候所看到的。甚至还是未成年的娃娃获得自己的人格与情感，所以他迫不及待地回来了，将施害者折磨致死，完成一场迟到数年的复仇。  
但他们依然成功了。他想，这具躯壳被调教成了如他们所愿的模样。  
桂木还在外面吝啬他的零钱，外卖小哥还在墙角昏迷，这个房间里等同于只有他一个人。司向下探出手，安静又不着痕迹地按了按腹下，入手是一块坚硬的物什，透过薄薄的西装裤可以隐约感觉到金属的冰冷。饮鸩止渴的动作让瘙痒更甚了些，他微张嘴细细喘气，安静地忍耐着。司没敢坐下来——他知道这样会一发不可收拾，他会忍不住在这不恰当的时候沉迷进孤独的情事。他一手扶住窗沿，右腿屈起抵在墙上。司来回抚摸几下腿间，将手移到大腿内侧。那里贴身粘着一个硬物，正羞耻地藏在西装裤的褶皱之中，但还是被他找到了。司摸索着，轻车熟路地按开第一档按钮。  
于是在这一刻，那花早些时候吞下去的玩具才展现出它的存在，“呃！嗯……”司闷哼一声弯下腰来，他两腿根本站不住，体内一阵酸软。他扶着墙，慢慢适应了这阵挠心的震动，颤巍巍站了起来。情欲尽管依旧难耐，但总归来说被平复了些许。司忍住呻吟的冲动稳了稳呼吸，他能感觉到那花瓣在挤压下颤抖着，却不能爽利地按上那一点。他的阴茎也变得半硬，因为他正穿着的淫具而无助地缩在那里，在外表上琢磨不出什么不得体之处。  
当真是经验丰富的一系列安排。  
他缓了一阵，慢慢直起身来继续盯梢。桂木还没回来，这个时间对于换零钱来说着实久了一些，司皱了皱眉，微妙地嗅到些许不乐观的味道。他掏出手机，给桂木打了个电话。  
“嘟——”  
刺耳的忙音刺激了这种不安感，他心跳开始加速。难不成……司拉起百叶窗帘，听到发动机的运转声。远处桂木的轿车缓缓启动。以桂木对社长的忠诚程度，他不可能在执行任务期间关闭手机，突然离开岗位——  
……林先生？！  
司心中一悸，迅速转身向门冲去。却忘了体内那玩具还在孜孜不倦地跳动着，随着这一动作狠狠颠了颠，恶狠狠擦过娇嫩的内壁。“啊！”司惊呼一声，两腿发软地踉跄几步随即重重砸在地上。司躺着呻吟几声，他眼前发白全身无力，心下却焦躁无比。不可以停在这里，不能让林先生再跑了……不可以，不可以！我一定要见到林先生。  
林先生，林先生，林先生。  
他强忍欲望直起身来，颤抖着手将那跳蛋关掉。如此再行走终于没这么刺激了，但他哪肯慢慢向下走，方从地上爬起来摇晃着站稳，就踉踉跄跄地迈开步子向楼下冲去。  
他第一次觉得这四楼的楼梯如此漫长。司扶着扶手三步作一步地向下跑去，剧烈跳动的心脏像燃了火，烧灼全身上下每一滴血液。强烈的期待与欣喜若狂将他席卷。他即将见到那个心心念念十二年的人——他的救世主，他的神明，他的信仰。  
去见他，去见他！  
我不会再和他分开。司想着，我不会再让他走。我们可以一起生活，谁也不会打扰我们，公司也不行！我已经是干部了，我们可以和以前那样……  
林先生，我终于做到了，我终于……  
仿佛他胸口也开要出花来，穿透胸膛张扬的盛开。枝与叶从喉管蔓延着生长，缠绕他的骨骼，吮吸他的骨髓。他的肺开始烧，呼吸逐渐变得困难，但他什么也不在乎。快了，就快到了，就要见到他了。  
往后就是幸福，即便是再肮脏的工作他也能笑出来了。他的天堂触手可及，他终于可以离开被如毒酒般的思念笼罩的地狱。司控制不住地去幻想往后的生活，他甚至能闻到松饼的甜与叉烧面的醇交织在一起充满整间屋子，这将是他最简单的幸福。  
他欣喜若狂，像追神祇的愚昧信徒那样奔跑着。司踩着汽车发动的声音冲出楼道口，他看到那车已经倒出车位，即将远走。他甚至没有心思去想高速的汽车会不会将他撞成残废就猛地扑了上去，两手重重地压在车前盖上，竟真拦住了那辆轿车。  
他大口喘着气，抬头去看他心心念念的人。  
他看到林的唇，鼻尖，眼尾，银灰的发丝，他的林先生，这是他的林先生。司贪婪地用眼神描摹他面庞的每一处，像是能让目光穿越整整十二年的日月，去看那张熟悉又陌生的，支配他快乐与痛苦的脸。  
“太好了，赶上了。”司痴迷地喃喃道，“林先生……”  
他捕捉到那人见到他那一瞬间眼中的震惊与怀念，甚至是痛心与怜爱。司直直望向那双眼睛，感觉到那朵花开始不受控制地痉挛。身体里的火焰烧得太旺，非但没有浇灭他的情欲，反而肆无忌惮地施油，加柴。他无法止住落水者求生般的喘息，心脏仿佛要跳出喉头，用铺天盖地的欣喜若狂冲击他久别重逢的神。  
“司……”  
熟悉的低沉嗓音正在叫他的名字。  
就仿佛他还是那个不及胸高的孩子，他一刻也不曾离开过他的信仰，这十二年来所有的一切都是一场梦境。没有抢夺他林先生的可恨的悟，没有肮脏无止尽的工作，没有为了往上爬而虚与委蛇的耻辱痛苦……  
他颤抖着潮吹了。

“司，为什么你会在这里？”  
因为前所未有的快感而涣散的瞳孔这才重新聚焦起来，他双颊通红一片，大汗淋漓，衬衫已被打湿，黏在皮肤上。幸好还穿着深色的西装外套，让他留存几分脸面，不至于在林面前太不得体。  
他慢慢反应过来这句话的意思，一愣：“你没听桂木先生说吗？”  
“不，我只是……问了悟的位置。”林回答道。  
司沉默几秒，走到副驾座旁拉开门坐了进去：“悟现在不在酒店噢，我来给你带路。首先向东京的方向开吧。”他想，能见到林先生就很好了，这些是我可以忍受的。司系好安全带，这时他蓦地生出些近乡情怯的意思来了，故作镇定的动作有些拘谨与不自然，暗藏着些许羞涩，不敢抬眼看林。潮湿的裆部藏在深色下看不明朗，坐下的动作让那刚高潮过、正敏感着的逼蠕动起来，司红着脸夹紧了双腿。  
他又不像个淫荡的娼妓欲女了，反倒像早恋见情郎的清纯学生。  
林把车子驶了出去。  
“这是我第一次坐林先生的车啊……”司说。  
林一愣：“是么。”  
“毕竟你是和悟一起住以后，才考的驾照。”  
他太久没见到这个孩子了。林有些痛心地想，这都是他亏欠他的。社长的忌惮与威胁逼迫他不得不送这孩子离开，这才是保护他和顾全大局的最好安排。会有机会弥补的吧。林想。等见到了悟，我们好好规划一下。司一定也愿意离开这里的，离开公司这些肮脏的事情，我们一起离开。再带上美玲，司的Pet……  
司慢慢从拘谨中放松下来。他兴致勃勃地分享所有他想告诉林的一切，那些有意思的，他精挑细选出来愿意让林知道的事情。司想过很多次和林重逢的场景，他甚至打了千遍万遍的草稿，像独自呆了一整天的孩童等到回家的亲人，炫耀般的冲上去撒娇大喊：“我很听话！”和这也没什么差别，他只是多呆了十二年而已。  
但他没说几句，就被林打断了：“就算我现在去到悟的位置，也见不到悟了对吧？”  
司闭上了嘴，把脸侧向窗子的方向。他移开视线，解了两颗扣子。我还是受不了。司想，为什么又是悟？为什么？  
他意识到气氛很紧张，他一时间不愿意理解这是为什么。那我该听话一点。活跃活跃气氛……什么的。司心想。他不想让梦想已久的久别重逢变成僵硬死板的你来我往，客套寒暄。  
他还是乖乖回答了：“对，见不到的。悟被死死盯着呢，而且车上有监控……能想到利用路人开车引开公司的注意，真不愧是林先生……”他有些无措，气氛非但没有轻松下来，两人的距离甚至越来越远。司不自然地将手搭在林的肩上，他略有些慌乱地企图通过拉进身体的距离去减少那种令他折磨的隔阂感，但他还是失败了。  
林抿抿唇，还是没告诉他关于逃走的安排。他不想戒备这个孩子，但十二年的分离足以让很多细节物是人非。司被洗脑了吗？林心想，……就算这样也没关系，他可以进入他的记忆，把那些不好的回忆都清除埋葬。他一定经历了很多很多糟糕的事情……会好起来的。我会照看他的。  
林这么想着。但在他排除这辆车上有监控的危险之前，他一个字也不能说。  
于是林又开口问道：“我害死了悟的父母，必须保护好他。还有美玲，见到美玲了吗？美玲……”  
司的手慢慢从他肩上滑下来，像凋零的一枝花。压抑许久的痛苦漫上来，溢出心脏，阻塞血管，快要将他淹没。悟，美玲。司想，接下来该到公司，然后到什么？噢对了，还有桂木，晶，社长。甚至是龙……我呢？有我吗？应该有我吧，我至少也是他的Pet……之一。他恍惚望着林的侧脸，看到他紧绷的嘴角，不自然的肌肉，额角的汗珠。  
林在紧张。  
他的林先生在戒备他。  
司沉默地，不得不去理解这个事实。他觉得自己的内脏都要被绵密繁杂的情感搅碎了一般，他的心脏开始腐烂，烂肉挤满喉头，那些开出来的花都长出毒刺，穿透他的肺，他的肠，叫他说不出话来。  
司后知后觉地明白这件事。  
他以为的踏过荆棘与刀山火海的久别重逢，在林眼里只是一场不合时宜的偶遇。他甚至是公司的走狗，他肮脏，虚伪，邪恶。他是骗子，是凶徒，是伪善者。他和公司其他人没有两样，在林眼里他甚至比不上一个陌生的路人。  
林不信他，尽管他为了林可以背叛公司，抛弃一切；尽管他是林最忠诚的Pet。  
“……原来归根结底，我在你心里无所谓吗？”  
嫉妒与疯狂逐渐将理智蚕食，司绝望地放任自己沉沦于此。这太疼了，这十二年的陈伤与心结从不曾痊愈，如今又由林亲手挖开。  
那就让他在得到林以后一起毁灭吧。  
他终于堕入深渊。

“你怎么能……”这么想。林皱着眉反驳他。  
“林先生，”不等林说完司又打断道，就像不愿听这个问题的答案，“这两年你过得好吗？”  
突然转换的话题让林愣了一下：“还好……”  
“有女友吗？林先生。”司盯着他，慢慢问道：“或者炮友？总而言之，解决过自己的需求吗？”  
“我……”  
但司却像根本不需要他的回答一般：“为了躲避公司的追查，很久没有过性生活了吧，林先生。”  
他毒蛇一般盯着林，不紧不慢地解开衬衫的扣子。“你离开我的时候，我还小，但我现在已经是成年人了，林先生。”  
林像只在他陷阱里无处可逃的猎物，警觉地意识到二人之间的气氛正在逐渐改变。  
司继续说下去：“你清楚我的秘密，林先生。是你教会我性别的常识，是你告诉我我与别人不一样……林先生，你想亲自尝尝这具身体是什么味道吗？”  
“司！”林又惊又怒，大声呵斥，“不要这样。”  
“为什么？林先生，你不好奇吗？不向往吗？”司靠在椅背上，打开双腿，一只手在自己腰腹腿间慢慢画圈抚摸，“这么多人对我的身体感兴趣，你呢？你应该也一样吧，林先生。”  
林控制不住地向他那边看了一眼，即刻红着耳朵收回视线，死死盯着眼前的方向盘与路。他看到了怎样的景象？司的西装裤皱得看不出一点端庄的模样，唯有腿间那块部位被里面的金属撑得平整光滑。衬衫的扣子已经解到了胸口以下，隐约看见男人白皙柔软的胸部。司的胸口没有像身下那朵花一样膨胀成女性的第二性征，只是较普通人更柔软，乳头则更粉嫩。此时那乳首上似乎挂着什么东西，却被垂落的衬衫遮挡，只能略微看到凸起的诱人痕迹，以及中间连接两乳的黑线。  
林不敢细想这些都是什么。他敏锐地从司的话中察觉到一些污秽恶毒的东西，什么叫这么多人都对司的身体……感兴趣？出乎意料的事态发展让他手足无措，他不明白曾经那个乖巧听话的孩子为什么变成现在这样，不理解司为什么会做出这样的事来，也不敢去想。  
他一直没敢去想这十二年来这个身体特殊的孩子，在这个被黑暗与恶意、欲望与贪婪笼罩的世界里如何存活下去。他不敢想他遭受了什么，不敢想他变成了什么模样。就好像只要这么做，司就永远和他记忆里一样笑得灿烂阳光，是那个在海边肆意奔跑无忧无虑的天使。  
现在他知道了。完全符合最坏的预想。林觉得如鲠在喉，寒意浸透胸腔脊背，手指都仿佛要颤抖起来。他们怎么能……为什么……  
林正非礼勿视地心烦意乱着，突然感觉到一只手按住了他的下身揉弄，于是隐约的快感升腾起来。林惊得直起身体，握紧方向盘。他腾出手按住始作俑者，厉声到：“停下，司！”  
那只手轻巧的挣开林，娴熟地动作起来。解开他的扣子，拉链，灵蛇一般探进去握住了他半硬的阴茎。林闷哼一声，听到司又开了口：“林先生，我的技术很好。你知道我曾经多希望这样做吗？我一直在思念你，林先生。晚上只有我一个人的时候，不需要出任务的时候，我都在想你……你知道我会做什么吗？”  
那修长的手指正如他所说的，技术很好。司灵活的玩弄那根可观的阴茎，撸动茎身，扯开内裤，更深地探下去玩弄年长男人沉甸甸的囊袋。  
“我想吃你，林先生。”司说。  
话罢他不等林有什么反应就当机立断地埋下了头，含住头部。湿润温暖的口腔包裹住男人的性器，灵活的舌头卷过茎身来回舔弄。他把牙齿收得很仔细，没有伤到林分毫。  
“不、呃……司！停下来！这是在路上……啊！”  
林浑身一颤，作为一个年长的男人他不是没有过如此感受——但现如今在含他茎身的是他曾经一手带大的孩子，是与他共享山的人之一。心理上的刺激痛苦与背德感叠加在生理快感之上。对事态时空的紧张笼罩在心头，他肌肉紧绷，竭尽全力去控制好方向盘。  
男人的阴茎对他的嘴来说尺寸正好。司缓慢上下活动着口腔，模仿交媾的动作去含林的龟头。他喉头抽动着挤压头部，吮吸溢出的淫液。他深深吃进去全部的阴茎，尽管这个长度还是太过勉强，但他还是努力吃下去了。龟头顶住嗓眼的不适感让他开始不由自主地干呕，但依然没有结束这对林又舒适又羞耻的折磨。  
被喉头挤压的快感让林一瞬间有些失神，他无意压着声音喘了一声。这一声却仿佛最烈的情药刺激了那个伏在他身下用唇舌服侍他的人，司清瘦的脊背抖了一抖，扭动起那节白皙若好女的腰来。司闭着眼吞吐林的性器，享受得仿若在品味什么佳肴。他有时会吐出来用脸去蹭，于是溢出的淫液就涂上他的眼窝睫毛，颊侧嘴角，再淫靡不过。  
这是林先生。司想。这可是林先生。  
他开始抚弄自己。司的腰塌下来，慢慢在椅子上蹭着，晃起紧实的臀肉。他隔着衣物努力去蹭自己的阴茎，甚至按压着想碰到阴蒂。但这不是件易事。他焦躁地扭动着，金属边缘勒进他花瓣的软肉，隐约的痛感让他更兴奋了。却依旧欲求不满。司打开跳蛋，闷哼着闭了闭眼。“唔啊……”  
林还是不敢转头看他。他的心跳得极快，像是前方的红绿灯上坐着他初恋情人似的死死盯着前方，但潮水般令人招架不住的快感与羞耻感洗刷他的理智，眼前的路标也看不清楚。林深吸一口气，猛地一打方向盘将车塞到了路旁的树下。这像是个山坡的位置，人迹罕至。  
林终于慌慌张张地腾出手来去扯他胯间那人的发，想让他离开。谁知司却像更兴奋一般更卖力的去吞吐他，惊得林斥道：“不要这样，司！呃，离开，啊……不行，我快要……啊，啊！”  
男人浓稠的精液成股浇在司嘴里，那味道不怎么美味，但一想到这是林的东西，司就如烈火灼身。他吐出林的阴茎，抬起头对林探出舌头，得意洋洋地向男人展示他的战利品——那是林自己浓白的精液。  
羞耻感灼烧这个年长自持的男人，他从不曾经历过如此出格的事情。林难以置信地看着司，耳根都红透了：“吐出来，司！”  
但他咽下去了，甚至舔干净湿润的手指。  
“司，你清醒一点！”林皱着眉拍开他的手，“停下来，司！听话！”  
“听话？林先生。”司终于卸下劲来坐了回去，侧着头，看不清神色，“听话，听你的话，听公司的话。”那种淫靡的气息从他身上慢慢褪下去了，可取而代之的是一种更深切危险的死气与阴沉。林听到他在反复低声说着难以听清的，没有逻辑的话：  
“我一直在听你的话，林先生。没有比我更听话的人了，可你为什么要离开……为什么把我交给桂木，送给龙，为什么……  
“你既然救了我，为什么又把我扔了呢？林先生。你为什么要离开？我会听公司的话，社长。我什么时候可以见到林先生……我有些疼，林先生。没有比我更听话的人了，悟会比我更听话吗？他比我更优秀，更忠诚吗？就一点点，一点点疼……啊，是的，他是……为什么要我摧毁林先生，为什么我必须摧毁林先生……我听话，社长，我会去的……  
“我没有不听话，林先生，我一直很听话，我真的很听话……我什么都愿意做，社长，林先生会回来吗？社长，求求你，林先生……好痛啊……我好痛……呜……”  
他开始无意识抓挠自己裸露的皮肤，留下一道道触目惊心的血痕。林大惊，束缚住他的双手：“司！清醒一点！你看看我，我在这里！”他看到那张脸上布满泪痕，满是痛苦与疯狂的神色。瞳孔扩散无神，呼吸急促：“林先生，林先生，林先生……”  
“我在，我在。”林痛心地环过他的肩，将他抱在怀里，“够了，司，你也一起走吧。和我一起走。”  
夜幕笼罩一切，隐蔽的车厢内掀起一阵温柔的暖风，拂过暗潮汹涌的深潭，进入那个伤痕累累的灵魂。  
司在自己的记忆里清醒了一些。  
我看到了什么？他想。这是我做梦都不敢奢望的东西。  
眼前的脸庞还不曾经历太多风霜，是刻在他心里最深处，篆刻在他骨髓里的人。他的林先生，没有和从前无数次午夜梦回时一样合上那扇只有林自己和悟才能进入的门，而是将手搭在只有七八岁的孩童肩上，对他温柔地说：“……司，如果你实在不愿意，我们也可以三个人一起生活。”  
三个人一起生活？多美好……他可以不用和林先生分开了！即便是有悟这个烦人的，窃走林先生的小偷在，他也可以忍受了。他可以永远和林先生待在一起，他不用再孤独地等待他十二年……多好啊。多美好啊。  
……可这不是真的。  
悲凉蔓延上他的胸肺，他的肩，锁住他的脖颈。司忍住痛苦嘲讽地大笑起来，嗓音干涩：“当初的林先生，才没有说过这样的话。”  
“你想修改我的记忆吗？真过分啊。”司笑着说，“真过分啊，林先生。修改了我的记忆，我经历的所有的一切都可以消失了，我永远是你记忆里那个听话乖巧的孩子，可以成为你希望我成为的正义的人，不是现在这个罪恶的垃圾——”  
“不，不是的，司，我只是想将我的真实感受告诉你，”林手足无措地争辩，“我只是想重新再来……”  
“到底林先生想重头再来什么啊？”  
不能再重来了，所有的一切都不可能再重来。  
摧毁我吧，林先生。不然我会摧毁你，然后再摧毁悟。我爱你，林先生。你知道我会这么做的，林先生。你这么爱悟，你一定会选择摧毁我吧？林先生。我真恨你啊，你凭什么独自一人逃走呢？来摧毁我吧，我好痛啊林先生……摧毁我，请摧毁我……不然我一定会摧毁你，林先生……我一定会……  
看到那条奄奄一息的丑陋的狗了吗？  
真可怜，真丑陋。我不会告诉你那是什么，林先生。那太不堪，太罪恶，你不应该知道这些。  
请进来吧，林先生，来到我最美好的地方。  
“欢迎光临我的山，林先生。”司用水锁住那道正在做无用挣扎的风，“在我自己的山里，我无所不能。”  
他将水做成手铐，将林锁在山坡上动弹不得。林只好曲腿靠坐在那里，企图通过言语垂死挣扎地改变他的意图：“司，由我来保管你的痛苦吧，我们一起离开……”男人前所未有地感到深切的绝望与无助，他们所有人都身不由己。他开始后悔，他想起当年那些事。我若是不这么软弱，在被威胁和司分离的时候做出别的选择，事情会发展成这样吗？我明明可以强硬一点，我本可以反抗……但我没有。心脏像被攒成一团，刺痛挤压着肋骨，奄奄一息地跳动。  
“到现在你还想修改我的记忆吗？”司不慌不忙地踱步到他面前，分开腿跨坐在林的大腿上，“林先生。”  
他抬起手去抚摸林的脸颊，小心翼翼地亲他的眼睛，吻他颊旁垂落的柔软发丝，虔诚得像在膜拜一个神。司的吻细细密密落在他的唇角，企图撬开他的口。但林双唇紧闭，甚至闭上双眼，紧锁眉关做出拒绝的表情。  
司的动作顿了顿，沉默地脱掉自己的衣服扔在一边。他那身衣服进了山又变得整齐完好了，身上的玩具却一样不少。林试探性的睁眼看他，他已上身赤裸。入目是白皙清瘦的一身皮肉，他的腰很细，像是女人的尺寸。但盆骨没有和真正的女性一样浑圆宽大，而是男性骨骼一般瘦削紧实，陡峭地收向修长白皙的长腿。  
不辨雌雄的美在这朵并蒂花上表现得淋漓尽致，这不像一个怪物，更似创世神最绝妙神秘的造物。  
胸前平坦，唯有两粒乳首被黑色乳夹夹得高高立起，中间被带有弹性的粗绳连接。乳首充血涨大，展现出诱人的色泽。司微微张嘴小声喘息，站起身来脱下裤子，然后是黑色蕾丝边的女士内裤。  
直到这时那端庄衣物底下，严密包裹花瓣的神秘之物才露出真容——那是一条贞操带。腰部一圈皮带紧锁，下连金属铆钉制的护具。身前是鸟笼一般的鼓包承载他蜷缩的阴茎，腿心坠下一根粉色电线，开关贴在大腿内侧。脐下则挂着一把精致的银锁，雕刻和风吹拂水波浪潮的花纹。  
好似一道盛装摆盘的佳肴。  
司控制着林的手，把钥匙放在他手中。林没有动作，甚至不愿去握那把钥匙。于是司耐心地附着他的手背，迫使他打开那把漂亮又淫靡的锁。清脆的“咔”一声后，那朵被束缚的花终于重见天日。他整个下体光洁细嫩，只有看起来毛茸茸的短茬。腿根湿哒哒的，不知具体是何液体。他的腰上通红一片，腰侧贞操带的勒痕像是被什么淫具抽打留下的痕迹一般；阴茎则龟头肿胀，茎身被勒出纵横交错的红痕，软趴趴地垂在腿间，还不停向下滴水。那花则是可怜兮兮的呼吸着，在他岔开跪着的腿间一张一合。阴蒂通红涨大，若隐若现地从阴唇间探出头来，甚至在脱下淫具的一刻那花还颤抖着吐出一股清液，一副再浪荡不过的模样。  
跳蛋还在孜孜不倦地跳动着，隐约中能听到搅动汁水的淫靡声音。司跪着伏上林的肩头，他不顾林的反抗耐心地除去他的衣服、裤子，直到两人赤裸相待。  
很难说清楚这二人谁更白些。年长男人两年间东躲西藏，在阴暗的屋子里不见日光；青年细嫩的皮肉泛起粉色，更衬肤白。司将二人的阴茎靠在一起搓弄，挤在贞操裤里流得到处都是的黏糊体液用来做润滑最好不过。他像是什么都比被人小一圈似的，肩比林窄些，腰细，腿长，至今还能像孩子一样缩在林怀里。不知是因为雌性激素分泌过多还是什么其他的原因，他的阴茎白嫩干净，虽也是正常男人的尺寸，却精致秀气非常。没有囊袋，阴茎向下就是那湿漉漉的神秘之处。  
司俯下身去吻林的锁骨，胸膛。他的腰塌下来，去蹭那根粗得多的阳具。  
“你硬了，林先生。”他像唱着塞壬的歌一样在他耳边低吟，纯男性的悦耳嗓音在欲望的驱使下有些沙哑，性感而诱人，“你试过在山里做爱的感觉吗？”  
他没有，他甚至不曾和任何一个有意象的人上过床，因为他们都不是女人——虽然司也不是女人。  
“我不是女人，林先生。”司像是对他用了什么读心术之类的计俩。他开始亲吻林的耳廓，咬他的耳垂，用灵活的暖舌去舔弄他的耳骨。  
“但我可以是。”他最后说。  
我如此爱你，林先生。你将我救出地狱，让我平生第一次明白天堂是什么模样。虽然你离我远去，你将我抛在原地，可我还是克制不住地爱你。我真恨你，你既然予我救赎，又为何将我重新推回地狱？  
我是如此想得到你。  
司盯着林，舔湿自己的两根手指，纤长的手指猥亵一般下流地玩弄舌头，口水流得到处都是。他将连接乳夹的粗绳咬在嘴里，于是乳尖得以被拉扯刺激。司娴熟地将手探向身后去扩张早就湿软的后穴，他微皱着眉，一副痛快又隐忍的诱人神情。他很快完成了这工作，那两根预料不到动作的手指又去摸他的逼。  
这实在是淫靡不堪到了极点：他上面和下面的嘴都在不停出水，他完全湿透了。那手指夹弄揉搓湿红的软肉，拇指按压挑逗硬起的肉蒂。修剪平整的指甲偶尔施力刮过侧面，花瓣便颤抖着收缩痉挛，挤出一点晶莹甜香的水顺着腿根滑下，滴在林的大腿上。  
“唔，唔……嗯……啊！”  
司勾住那根坠下来的软线拉扯出被他含了很久的跳蛋，先是慢慢拉动到穴口，趁那贪婪的嘴咀嚼吸吮的时候快速抽出。于是触电般转瞬即逝的快感击打他的神经，不由得软倒在林身上。他缓了一会，捏着那还残留余温的粉色跳蛋送进后穴。花穴的蜜黏稠滑腻，于是那物顺畅的被他吞了进去，正卡在最要命的地方。  
“啊，啊！呃唔……”他浑身颤抖，依恋地环住林的腰。青年将脸埋在林的肩窝里，羞涩又温情地吻男人的颈侧下巴，尽管还是得不到那人除了愈发粗重的呼吸以外的任何反应。  
林滚了滚喉结，闭了闭眼。温热的肌肤相贴，滑腻的水汽浮上青年的皮肤。没有哪个血气方刚的男人能够拒绝温香软玉在怀，即便是如林这般的正人君子也头脑发昏，呼吸急促，热血直冲下腹。我不可以……不行。他不停在心里重复这句话，这是司，不是其他人。他甚至开始胡思乱想：怎么会有人出这么多水？是因为他的意向吗……  
强制将自己沉入混乱思绪的林突然感觉到自己的阴茎触碰到了什么有别于肌肤，湿润温热又极致柔软的东西。惊得林猛然睁开眼：“不要……”  
那人已直起身体，坐在他的胯间。司红着脸抬起挺立的阴茎，让林恰好能看清下面的玄机。他漂亮的手正在大大掰开花穴的两瓣阴唇，于是那粒硬起的肉蒂便勾连着未断的淫液完全暴露在空气当中，随着翕动的穴肉微微颤抖。他捏着那两块厚厚的软肉坐上林的阴茎，像做什么美食一样去夹他，用腥甜的汁水去湿润茎身。“林先生喜……嗯……喜欢这个吗？”司小声问他。  
林听见了，一字不落。在那一瞬间藏在阴唇保护下温热的小口随着司晃动腰身的动作挤压磨蹭茎身，这让他感到自己的阴茎硬到发疼，迫不及待的冲进这个可口的肉穴，操干这个淫荡的婊子。所幸他还有一丝理智和道德羞耻感扼住咽喉，林深吸几口气，移走了视线。他甚至怀疑自己几十年的意志力都用在这上面了，甚至于紧握的双拳已然掐破掌心，才拼尽全力压下了强烈的欲望。  
男人觉得自己暂时安全了，但他不知道简单扭头的动作似尖刀利刃不留情面地穿透那人苟延残喘跳动的心脏，划破他气若游丝的胸腔气管，撕碎他的残破的灵魂。  
林先生，你就这么讨厌我吗？  
情绪翻涌过于激烈所产生的作呕感似藤蔓勒紧他的肋骨喉头。  
他终于明白了。  
他永远得不到他的林先生。

而林这时才发现山里的景色不一样了。他看到若隐若现的蝴蝶蹁跹，永昼的天空突然被落日的金色余晖渲染，勾勒云霞的边缘。那条溪河被染成了无与伦比的金色，一切震撼而灿烂。山的变化象征着很多事情，但这一切是林无法理解的。他转回头来，却看到一双染上血色的悲伤双目。  
“司……？”  
他的司没有回答他。  
司的动作突然带上了一意孤行的决然味道，他一手捂住林的嘴，另一只手扶起林的阴茎，毫不犹疑地坐了下去。尽管这根阴茎对他来说还是太大了些，但滑腻的体液让巨物没有任何阻碍地直直撞入深处，狠狠冲击最致命的一点。  
刹那巨变发生在这个世界中。成百上千的蝴蝶清晰无比，扇动被落日镀上金边的翅膀狂舞纷飞。巨大而美丽的彩虹不合常理地出现在夕阳下，青草疯长，遍野鲜花盛开又瞬间枯萎。溪河翻滚出不正常的血色，倒灌天际，露出沟壑纵横的河床。一切不可思议仿若创世神的弹指意动。  
他们的山在这一刻融合，亦在这一刻开始崩塌。  
前所未有的思维交媾产生冲击意识的巨大快感，如洪水般冲刷二人的意识。  
司爽得大张着嘴却叫不出一点声音。他两眼翻白，颤抖着脚趾蜷缩，肌肉紧绷，阴茎痛快的泄出白浊溅上林的腹部，穴肉痉挛着吐出了第一次春潮。林闷哼一声，眼前一片白光。青年穴内长着小嘴一般吮吸他的阴茎，史无前例的舒爽刺激他的神经，所幸精关未开，失守前留着几分颜面。  
但他实在克制不住了，理智终于被抛之脑后。林开始用力向上挺动腰身，用力操弄那朵糜烂肉红的花。青年扭动着腰疯狂地迎合他，上下吞吐粗大的阴茎，吸吮青筋龟头。司在意识迷茫中恍惚觉得林抽插的动作终于和后穴的震颤一起汇聚成强大的电流侵蚀他，将他一点一点吞吃入腹。  
“啊，啊，啊……林，林先生……！”  
强有力且连续不断的对敏感点的刺激让司沉溺在快感之中，他毫不费力地大叫着到达了第二次高潮。他的身体剧烈痉挛着绞住那根阴茎不让它离开，淫液一股一股地浇在龟头之上，与男人射出的精液一起交融混合，被胡乱涂抹在肉壁上。  
司颤抖着从阴茎淌出最后一缕精液，软倒下来，无力地趴在林的胸口。

倒灌入天际的血河染黑了整个太阳，蝴蝶破碎死去，彩虹也黯然失色。夕阳过后，他们将迎来永夜。  
血雨打在他们脸上，染红他们裸露的肌肤。林看到数以万计的肉块从天而降，污染这块苟延残喘的土地。这不会持续很久了，他知道，这个世界的主人即将毁灭，这个世界也将不复存在。  
司已支撑不了禁锢他的水手铐，但他也不想离开了。司安静地卧在他的胸口，闭着眼睛。林感觉不到他的重量，好像这是一个终于回到归处的游灵。司的表情很平和，温柔，像是终于找回了十二年前那个孩子，他终于向自己投降。林轻轻将手放在他的头上，抚摸他的发。  
血海慢慢淹过山崖，将枯萎的花草吞噬殆尽。  
对不起，悟，美玲……希望你们能照顾好自己，以及司的Pet。林闭上眼睛，安静地想。可惜不能告诉司的Pet了……希望他不会怪司，重蹈覆辙。  
“这些年辛苦你了，司。”林说。  
“我也还是……爱着你的。”  
是真的，我的真实感受。我不可能忘记你十二年，你一直是我最挂念的人。  
司安静地伏在那里，没有回答。

他们拥抱着，一同沉没于血海。


End file.
